


Oban Oneshots

by Charrise



Category: Oban Star-Racers
Genre: F/M, Multi, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charrise/pseuds/Charrise
Summary: I have many scenarios for Certain characters and so I'm making one-shots of those scenarios, Keep in mind that I may end up reposting the same one-shot but with some changes or adding ons, And that these one-shots may eventually be used for future full fanworks. But anyway I hope you like them.





	1. Aikka and the bullies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WritingWitch_97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWitch_97/gifts).



Aikka's Pov

 

He mentally sighed, annoyed as he was this time surrounded by a group of idiots, it was about twenty-two members he had counted, the entire football team, and they were planning to pick on him. Judging by the fact they were outside school grounds he estimated that they planned to beat him up. He again sighed, he knew by now he could beat these entire pack of idiots up, but unfortunately, that would cause attention to him. And he was trying to avoid attention. He sighed mentally, knowing full well he would have to deal with the punches, the kicks, everything, he would live but it was a hurtful sense of pride that he didn’t fight back.  
They were all snickering, and he wanted to beat them all up, but it seemed like they were going to leave him alone. IT was then one of them spilled coffee on his jacket did he realize they planned to stuff him in a locker or dump his face in a toilet, it was then he noticed the teacher, they must have noticed it too, for they then decided to leave.  
He sighed, being a nourasian in high-school was tough. He realized early on there was a glamour put on him and Eva, courtesy of the earth government so as to not cause attention to themselves, as the Earth government didn’t want a scandal. The Princess of The Wei family and the Nourasian Prince would cause some sense of scrutiny since it was a scandal. He sighed mentally, it was annoying to be kept in constant check by the earth government, but at least he was with Eva. And honestly, he felt bad at how people began to look down on Eva because of her relationship with him. She brushed it off saying she was never part of the popular crowd, she was always the weird loner outsider, so she didn’t particularly care if people began to hold her in contempt for her friendship with Aikka. Something he constantly made her remind him. She always had to assure him their friendship was more important to her than some shallow teenagers opinion of her. He sighed, he probably didn’t make it easy, it was known Nourasians aged twice slowly more than humans, in the past, it was only after the new avatar crowning did all planets began to rotate at the same pace, it would last for a thousand years, he heard Jordan say. He and Eva would end up aging at the same pace. That was a comfort, he would not outlive her. He sighed knowing full well it ended up with him building fantasies of them having a life together, but he knew full well the nourasian Court and her father’s family would never allow it, the Wei’s because of the scandal it would cause to their reputation, and The Nourasian court because she was an Alien. But them aging at the same pace didn’t stop most of the popular crowd and students from seeing him as this middle-aged man. Some of the high school girls saw him as a pervert, and he knew students would whisper behind his back, he had to hold Eva back several times when she heard them say it. He wondered if she beat them up or got into fights because of it. The detentions she got ever since he came here, made him wonder.  
He sighed, Eva once told him that if people knew how handsome he was, The girls would flock to him, and not care about him aging slowly for the past years of their life. She laughed and said, he was that good-looking. He blushed at this, and smiled jokingly asking, “Does that mean you think I’m handsome earth princess?” She then blushed at that and changed the subject. He laughed, amused but letting it go. He was actually thankful of the glamour, for one thing, it may have hidden how attractive he was but it also hid how attractive EVA was. The glamour had been put on her and her father for a few years now, hiding their attractiveness. He had seen Eva’s father grow more attractive throughout the years ever since he reunion with Eva, for one thing, his body was not just slim but also rather athletic and toned, having exactly his body built. He had no doubt that without the glamour Don Wei would be swarmed with women, like how Eva would be swarmed with perverted men after her. After all, he knew, that Eva would be considered a seductively beautiful girl, at age 17 she had grown into a rare beauty. Her hair had grown long and even, mid back length, with sidelocks that had a rectangular shape, that curtained her face he heard it was a hime-style haircut. Her breast had definitely grown bigger, he had noticed by now she was what would be considered an F cup, but they didn’t sag, instead they were round, firm perky and looked soft to the touch. She was slim and slender with an hourglass figure and long legs that would have drove men wild, she didn’t hide her body much to her father’s dismay, but at the very least HE was the only one to be able to admire her features that no one else saw. And he felt he had abandoned all honor when he found himself inspecting her at times. Not that she ever noticed.  
He decided to leave soon before the teacher left and he was at the fake mercy of these ‘idiotic jocks’ as Eva put it. When one of those sons of bitches made a comment that made him freeze. “You know that Eva is such a skank, I mean the way she dresses, she’s got nothing to show off. So she must be trying to get laid. I’m willing to sleep with her.”  
He turned around and stopped, the teacher had left but he didn’t care. “What did you say?”  
“I’m willing to sleep with that Eva skank.” It was then one of the idiots charged at him, but he quickly disabled him with a quick punch then flipped him. Two came charging only for him to dodge their attack and slowly flip them both to the ground. They didn’t know that nourasians had three times the strength of humans. The idiots learned that quickly.  
A few minutes later  
The football team’s Pov  
They found themselves on the ground with black eyes and bruises. Their muscles aching and bones were broken. Some were in positions they didn’t know possible. It was then the Nourasian turned around, his eyes cold, the few that could move hugged each other in fear. “If you ever disrespect Eva like that again, I’ll kill you.”  
They nodded in understanding and then he left.  
Eva’s Pov  
It was announced that the entire football team due to an accident they wouldn’t admit what it was couldn’t play football for the rest of the season. Their bones were too injured, in fact, it was a miracle a few of them could move. It had happened Yesterday when she ran to meet up Aikka, his face had been blazing with rage, she ran up to him, only for his eyes to soften. He didn’t say anything else, only smiling and saying it was nothing. She couldn’t help but worry about him. She knew he was having a tough time in high school, and she wished she could make it easier. It was then a few members of the football team saw her, and then they tried to move in fear away from her. They then saw Aikka and they were screaming “I’m sorry until they moved away from her as much as possible. Eva looked at the scene in confusion. “What was that about?” Aikka looked at the football players with a disinterested look. “Who knows?”


	2. How Don deals with people who hurt his daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize if I got some things wrong when it came to the Chinese government, I didn't do research for this fic, but I promise that I will eventually do research, for the next fic. I'm sorry if I insulted anyone, that was not the purpose. 
> 
> * They're speaking Chinese  
> Oh, I like to interpret that Don came from a wealthy high-class family and that Don Wei when he was younger was a black belt and extremely skilled in either judo or Kung-Fu but stopped practicing when Maya died and had nothing to do with it after he met Rick, it was when he was reunited with Eva again did he practice it again, and he's as good as Aikka in martial arts  
> He's a year younger than Maya in this one,  
> Also I don’t always have ideas where Eva’s begin defended some are of her kicking ass, those will come later

Eva Wei's Pov

She sighed, yet again, holding in a sigh, she had followed her father all the way to China, he had told her, he was going away on a business trip, for a while, but that business tip lasted for months, so she did the only thing reasonable, and followed him to China. She sighed rather vexed, So far she didn't find her father but she learned interesting about his family...

"*Molly, come here." It was her boss, she sighed, knowing full well what would happen, she would be lectured, again. She could hear the murmur of her workmates, Lin, one of the women she was currently sharing a boarding house, and a room with looked at her with pity. She faked a smile, trying to be brave. JingJing, another of her workmates purposely brushed past her, unbalancing her for a bit. Then with a smirk as Eva slightly lost her balance left. Eva cursed her in English, as she walked towards her current Employer. He had been criticizing her work now, in fact, he had been looking for excuses to yell at her and get her in trouble or all around give her a nice time. Why? Because she refused his advances, He had been making a move on her one day, gently stroking her leg when she, rightly so, slapped him. Telling him she wasn't like that. His reaction? Was to make her life hell and sexually harass her when he could. "*Probably was hoping that repeatedly flirting with him would be enough, it wasn't enough after all."

"*Shameless girl." Unfortunately, her boss, Fa, had been giving her special treatment ever since he set his eyes on her, giving her a reputation among her workmates. He had actually given her a high-quality mechanic job, that let her use her talents to the highest degree and give future employers a survey of her skill, only for him to turn her down, he ha demoted her to the helpers of mechanics. She sighed, it was hard, working here. Especially since she could always hear that gossip. "*She's just like that Maya." 

She froze, knowing full well who they were talking about. Eva shook in anger. When she followed her father to China, she had used the name Molly, just Molly not giving a surname. That was fine with them, for all they knew she was an American born Chinese, and half Chinese at that. Her mother Maya was half Japanese, Making her Half Chinese and Half Japanese. And since she resembled her mother, she looked more Japanese than Chinese. It was only when she spoke perfect Mandarin and said she was half Chinese did people know she was half Chinese. For all, they knew she had an American surname since she only had an American name (True but Molly wasn't her actual name) Japanese name or a Chinese name or whatever. They didn't care. Seeing her as a foreigner, not a true Chinese.  She could speak Mandarin fluently so maneuvering around here was no impossible task, She had learned Mandarin at Stern boarding school, To honor her father, she also knew Japanese to honor her mother. She had been living here for several weeks now, and during those weeks she had learned more about her father and mother's history. 

From what she could piece together from rumor to fact, was that her father was the son of a wealthy high-class family, a family that was chief of security in China. In fact, they were high-ranking politicians, they were a family who were more or less the minister of Public security in China. The earth coalition didn't really care how other countries chose who would rule the country or how a country's security worked, just as long as they paid attention to the earth coalition government, and though China since then had eased its control of the people and the people in China had more freedom in speech then they had before the time of the earth coalition, it was more or less a truth that some government positions were basically like titles or basically passed down from parent to child, over and over. Like the minister of Public security, then again that was true for the earth coalition, important government positions, like those who voted who the next head would be were passed down from parent to child. Sure there were some occasions where someone else other than a chosen family was elected for that position, like president McMullen who was of a middle class-upbringing, rising his way up from Chancellor to the president of the earth coalition, but it was mostly families with a history of high-ranking officials. She even heard that the head of her father's clan, the Tang Clan, had one of those positions to vote who the next president was. But it was whoever chosen by the Matriarch of the Tang Clan, and there were several branches to that clan, Wei was only one of them, her father had many cousins. So her father must have had been something to her great grandmother if he was the next chosen head. or her top pick, it was on The pick's 40th birthday where they announced to be the next head, and from what she heard that would have been her father. He was raised for that position, excelled in it, and would have had a bright future. Then he met her mother and began to question everything. And one day, when her father was drunk did he and her mother conceive her, Eva Wei, the unwanted bastard child of the Wei family. She was undeniably his child since the Wei's had a disorder or mutation that required them to need their father's blood a month after they were conceived, She had needed his blood in order to survive when she was only a one-month-old Fetus, that made her feel like a vampire, her father than eloped with her mother. It was a love story she had never known, her parents' love story, the one they never mentioned, she found it rather romantic, but others thought differently.

She didn't know about that until much later, in her stay. She gripped her shoulder as her nails dug into her skin. She hadn't known and let them insult her mother. Her mother who had taken care of her, given birth to her and loved her for as long as she lived. "She isn't a whore!"

The others looked at her strangely, as tears filled her eyes, they saw her like some strange girl who spoke in third person or wondering why she would defend someone she seemingly had no relations to. She looked at them with rage, but it made no difference, they only looked at her with contempt. She bit her lip and continued to walk towards her boss, who was in no doubt going to yell at her for something completely rubbish. She sighed, preparing for the step, not knowing she had caught someone's attention.

Don's Pov

He sighed, utterly exhausted, he had told Eva that he would be away on a business trip for a while and that he would be back soon but that was months ago, she probably felt abandoned again. After all, he had told her the same thing when he had abandoned her that he would be busy for a while, Only for him to never come back for her and try to forget about her. She had to follow him through the ends of the galaxy just to get him to pay attention again, realize he was a father again. He sighed, he hated himself for abandoning her, and he would never do anything like that again, but right now he was stuck. 

He had gone to China to visit his Brother's and Sister's funeral, they had died in a bomb accident no doubt caused by a triad who wanted revenge against the Wei family, it wasn't anything new, the Wei's, after all, were strict and weren't the corrupt type, meaning they couldn't be persuaded to look the other way, unlike many other government officials. And they couldn't be ruined either, they were smart, intelligent and never made a mistake, so the only way to get rid of them was to kill them off. He remembered his siblings, Lihua, and Shawn Wei. They looked up to him until he eloped with Maya that is. He was the eldest, after all, the one most likely to carry the shoulders of The Wei family, and he had always met those expectations placed upon him, so imagine the betrayal they felt when he let them all down, marrying a woman and choosing her over his own family. They said so himself, he had failed them. He had clenched his fist, not only at his failure to protect his siblings but at the bitterness of their last meeting. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

_18 years ago_

_Maya was on her 40th week of pregnancy, she was due any day now, and the maid was busy tending to her, as Don held her hand, she was upset and emotional and craving some weird chocolate covered pickle. How she could eat it and not gag he attributed to her pregnancy for honestly the whole idea revolted him. She was crying telling him she was sorry for being such a burden and to please not leave her. He smiled reassuring her, it was fine and that he would never leave her, he loved her and their unborn child too much. They had recently found out it was a girl, and he had been busy trying, key work trying, to build a room for their baby girl, but unfortunately being rather sheltered and not used to such work, he was rather useless in that department. Maya would tease him calling him Rich boy like she did when she first found out he was born rich. The Crib he tried to build, well, Their daughter would have to sleep with them on their bed until they could find someone to build the crib that met both his and Maya's standards. And well their standards were different, and so was the nanny standards, he couldn't help but muse._

_It was then he heard the doorbell ring, he told the maid to help his wife as he got the door, and who did he find but both his siblings._

_Lihua then came to him and hugged him as Shawn did the same. "*Don Ge, We've missed you." Don just stood there in shock as his arms remained to his side._

_"*Lihua, Shawn what are you doing here."_

_They looked at him with expectancy "*To bring you home, of course, Muqin, Fugin, and Zumu realize your situation now, and they're willing to welcome you back."_

_He gave them a look, it was then they realized what they said. It was kind of obvious anyone with pride left would not go back to parents that had thrown them away like a piece of trash when he needed them most. After all the betrayal and hurt felt could never be taken back. Plus, he was too prideful to come crawling back, so Hell would be freeze before he got on his knees and beg for forgiveness._

_"*They want to apologize." He raised an eyebrow at that. It was then Lihua spoke up, "*They realized that the nourasian wine they gave you was stronger than Earth wine and could make any human drunk. In fact, one pint could cause a man to be knocked out." He nodded nothing that he himself was intoxicated by just one sip, hence why he..._

_It was then he blushed. Lihua and Shawn noted. "*And since Zumu, Fuqin, and Muqin all gave you that bottle to celebrate they realize it was also their fault you got that who-"_

_Lihua stopped herself mid-sentence upon Don's cold stare. "Maya got pregnant." He sighed, "*Yes but-"_

_"*You were only doing what you thought was the right thing, older brother, so they don't blame you for marrying her, you were only trying to take responsibility. So they want to welcome you back, you and that child, that bastard child."_

_"Don froze at those words. "*They won't mind taking care of it, all they ask is that you leave Maya."_

_He looked at them. "I'm not doing that." They looked at him confused. "*Big brother, Maya was sober when she had sex with you, that meant she raped you, you have no obligations towards her, only that child, so it isn't wrong to just give her money and eave her. You'd have custody of Eva."_

_He gave them a look "*I'm not leaving the woman I love."_

_"*But that whore-"_

_"*Either they accept Maya or I'm not going."All was silence before they looked at him, utter betrayal in their eyes._

_"*So you're choosing that whore over your own family?_

_"*I'm choosing the woman I love and my child." The started at him a moment, before saying. "*We looked up to you, but you're just a fool chasing over a skank, just wait, she'll leave you."_

_"*Get out of my property."_

_"They looked at him for a while. "*You're no longer the brother we look up to."_

_And then they left._

That was the last time he saw his siblings alive. Maybe that was why he wasn't hesitant in going to China, guilt, not glossing over the fact his parents were most likely going to make him the next heir for the Wei family, the next likely head of China's security. He figured that there was always the slim chance someone else outside the family could take the position, that or he could convince them to give the position over to one of his hardworking and not corrupt cousins. He never expected to be named next head of the Tang Clan. In fact, considering his actions, he hadn't expected them to even consider him an option anymore. Turns out they were keeping track on him, watching his success and guilt is a powerful force. Being the head of the Tang Clan wasn't something one could easily shake off, that and it meant staying in China. He sighed feeling a migraine form. He had a sense of duty so he couldn't just refuse and leave them hanging, but he thought of Eva. He was a father now and he had to think of what was best for his child, and in all honesty, his family wasn't it. And being here, hearing how much they thought of Maya, seeing her as a whore, this would hurt Eva, and he would be damned before he let his daughter Eva, get hurt. Unfortunately finding a way out of being head of the Tang Clan without leaving them hanging was no easy task. It was a position passed down from generation to generation and once a choice was made, only if that choice was dead would they choose another. He tried to convince his grandmother to choose another, but she was dead set on him. 

 It was then something, or someone caught his eye. she looked like his daughter Eva. "*As I was saying... Hey Don, where are you going?" He paid no heed to his cousin, a distant one, one with European blood. A playmate he had, an old friend even, one he had lost contact too ever since he had eloped with Maya.

He followed his daughter, determined to find out what she was doing here, and then scold her for her recklessness. It was then he heard someone yelling at her, a man who looked to be in his 30s, with black hair, tall and with pale skin.

"*I thought I told you no perfume in the workplace."

Eva looked at him. "I'm not wearing perfume." It was then to his outrage the man then took his daughter by the arm and sniffed her. His other hand then going down to her leg, it was then he said: "Eva honey, get out of the room."

"It was then his daughter looked at him in shock, but he wasn't looking at her, more like the man he saw who just sexually harassed his daughter. Eyes cold he said again, "Eva, please go somewhere else and let the grownups talk."

She nodded. 

The man was then all smiles and said "*Lord Don, may I ask what is the pleas-"

It was then Don punched him. The man who was at first shocked and then realizing the situation then lunged at Don only for Don to take him by the arm, and Pin him to the ground. The man then yelled guards, and four large men came. "*Please escort. Lord Don out of here." Don simply, took one of the guards by the arm and Judo Flipped him, he then dodged another's attempted punch. Kicked another, on the neck and generally, after Fliiping the guards and knocking them out with a simple hit to the neck. Then came over to their boss knocked him, and proceeded to punch him over and over until, the man who was now unconscious lay there bleeding. he looked around apparently causing a commotion. His cousin came over looked at Don and the people he knocked out and asked what had happened. He said nothing, simply sitting on the desk, looking things over, and telling one of the employees to make him some tea.

A few minutes later. 

Lin's Pov

A few minutes later

Her boss then woke up completely conscious, did Don Wei look at him, with a look of utter steel. His voice cold, Don Wei then left, but not without saying, "*Go near my daughter again, and I'll fucking kill you." The man looked confused, they all were it was not until she saw Molly, who gave the now appointed Tang Clan head a cold, angry and tear-filled look, did she realize what was going on. Molly then turned around to leave but it was when Don Wei said something that caught them all off guard "Eva Hope Wei, don't you dare leave young lady!" She looked at him, eyes cold, and everyone else was in utter shock. They had been working with a freaking Wei. A member of the wealthiest family in China. 


End file.
